


Mistletoe

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dad!Ignis, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Letters, Mistletoe, Mom!Carmen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Aglaea remembers a holiday memory related to mistletoes and her plan to get her parents under the magic kissing inducing plant.





	Mistletoe

_One of my earliest memories from the holiday times recall that curious plant hanging from every threshold in the house. Carefully arranged to look like one ornament more, green leaves and white fruits gently caressed by the touch of a red ribbon-_

_Mistletoe._

_Histories from my family claim that at a very young age, I was a love encouraging child, urging both my mother and father to demonstrate their affections to one another via kissing almost every time they crossed my line of vision._

_Maybe that explains my efforts that specific year to officially have my procreators kiss under the lonely plant… Only to have a different result._

 

* * *

 

_I imagined I was at the tender age of three, barely used to walk around the living room on my own in very polished slippers, donning the puffiest dress my mother could doll me in. As eager as I was to disentangle all the ribbons and hairpins that adorned my still fair hair, I was able to study my surroundings._

_From the lovely decorations all around me, to the enticing smells of the meals being prepared, and the chatter from parents and family alike that came to celebrate with us that year. Even the puppy from the Argentum’s was a diligent vigilant of my welfare as I went around, but always from a far distance._

_I cannot longer recall if it was my uncle Gladiolus or if it was Lord Ravus who decided (or was pressed) to hang the plant on a few doorways. I watched, with big mesmerized eyes, the simple decoration that caught both lady Iris and my brother Talcott under it, prompting the gentlest kiss on the cheek that made someone whistle and giggle from somewhere._

_I didn’t move, surprised as I was by the sudden and unexpected exchange, and waited to see if it would happen again._

_My uncles and aunts kissed in different ways, not always the married couples as they were, but out of randomness. I fairly remember aunt Honey’s struggles to kiss a teasing Lord Ravus as she couldn’t quite reach his cheek._

~~_It was never discussed that she stepped on his foot to make him double over._ ~~

_But as the night went on and people went and came, mother and father never collided at the same time under that magical kiss inducing plant. Not even as I waved and babbled at them to do so._

_I was whimpering and cooing at them to stop feet near it, only to openly sob as the fair thing fell between them as they chatted, coming from opposite directions to the marked spot at last._

_That, for me, was a sign of my failure._  
  


_“Ki-Ki-gh!”_

_“Aglaea, dear. What’s the matter?”_  
  


_My father remembers kindly how upset I was at my poor ways to communicate my wishes, as my mother came to me and held me in her arms in an attempt to calm me and by bursting tears as I reached out with both arms hoping I would catch the love spell with green leaves. There was no use as I wailed and was moved over my father’s arms for naught. So intense must have been my desire to unite them once more as my mother moved to fetch me a bottle and my father went to sit on the sofa that I managed to slip from his grasp in order to go for the plant myself._

_My father also remembers the terror he felt upon imagining I’ll hurt myself climbing down the padded cushions to the plush carpet as my moaning reached his ears. But they were simple signs from my earnest plan to collect the fallen ornament._

_A small body like mine at the time, as swift and determined, couldn’t be caught as I rushed away, guarded by the eyes of everyone as I pushed around legs and skirts to secure the frail thing between my chubby hands, palms carefully protecting the leaves and the fruits and the soft ribbon until I could stand under its previous place._

_Mother says I was looking so heartbroken, clutching at the plant as I pouted and looked around for my parents to meet me there, under the doorway I so deeply wished for them to meet. As they rushed to me, I quickly presented the plant before they could raise me in their arms once more, and my plea was so soft and so heartfelt that they didn’t need to look to one another or think much to understand._  
  


_“Ki- Kiss. Please.”_  
  


_I found myself charmed by their smiles and surrounded by their warmth as soon as they took me in their embrace once more, now together. Then my father grabbed the plant and carefully hung it above my head while my mother oh so focused on clearing my face out of my hair and stray tears before it happened. Their lips met my skin, each of them kissing one cheek as I held onto their clothes with hands fisting the fabric like a link to a chain. I closed my eyes for a moment and I remember the flash of a camera bringing light to my closed eyelids._

_The roughness of a scar, the creamy felling of lipstick. I remember it, as my parents kissed me._

 

* * *

 

_Mother recalls that after that, they did share a kiss between them that returned the giggles to my lips and served as the last thing I saw before I fell asleep._

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Aglaea's first word was "Kiss".
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr, it's with the same tittle.  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
